


The lure of pale blue lips

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Loki, Romance and Family [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor The Dark World, the dark world - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Anal Sex, Baby, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Kink, Loki is forced to be female, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, fem!Loki x Thor, male!Loki x Thor, shape-shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adolscent Loki is captured to be a whore. His body looks fragile, but it can bear much.<br/>Due to his shape-shifting abilities he can transform into a female to satisfy every desire of those who pay. A night without protection spell costs most.<br/>Although his pregnancies almost kill him, he still loves the children who are taken from him right after the birth.</p><p>Thor finds out about his miserable existence and tries to help. A child is conceived, but Loki was also sold to Malekith the day before.<br/>The expected father is allowed to do with Loki whatever he wants. Only Thor's loving care is the reason he endures the pregnancy while Malekith tortures the young god in any way possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He was cattle

**Chapter 1: Cattle**

****

**[pic link](http://lokicosplaymonkishu.tumblr.com/post/68377701378/loki-cosplay-is-it-madness-is-it-all-three)  
**

**________________________________________________________  
**

“He is the jewel in my collection, barely out of adolescence. Appearing fragile to an Aesir, but his body can bear so much.” The jailer’s grin showed his customer what he meant.

“Shape-shifting?”

“Yes.”

“How many so far?”

“Three, at once.”

“Did he name them?”

“Fenrir, Jormundgard and Hela. The last one died.” There was no pity in his voice.

“I’ll make sure my master mentions them… It might make things more interesting.”

“The remaining two are what keep him alive.”

“Price?”

“250 for his lips, 600 from behind.”

“Not your usual charges. How much does it cost to have him… entirely?”

“For a night? With protection spell, 3000.”

“My client wants full… advantage. He is willing to pay any price.”

“If that’s the case, I will also give you a taste of his skills, follow me please. What was your name again? Algrim? We will discuss the conditions while the boy cares for your needs.”

______________________________________________________________

He was cattle, that’s what they told him every time. Born as a bastard and treated as a whore. His body was stronger than it appeared to the eye of the men who just needed a hole for their lust. That might be the only reason he stayed alive for this long. His childhood long forgotten, only the pain and humilation of the last years burned into his mind.

The young god was requested often because he looked younger than he actually was. Loki had lived, and suffered. His special abilties had allowed him to be a man and a woman to the customers. Only a year after he had been captured, his stomach had started to swell with the life one of the many rapists had sired inside his female form. And even this didn’t stop them from taking him. He was even tighter than before, they claimed. After a day of pure toture his son Fenrir had been born, Jormundgard followed a couple of hours later. No medical assistance, only a man who cut the cord as soon as the babies left his body. The young mother didn’t even had the chance to hold or see them. Bloody bundles in old rags, screaming for the warmth of the one who had born them. In the end Loki had been to exhausted too bear the last child in time. He passed out after the second day. The last child he had never seen but he knew it was dead. They had cut it out to make sure their prized boy would survive the birth. A scar now covering his belly.  
And it wouldn’t stay the only trace of his torture. Once more they had impregnated him. This time it had already been a fortune to pay for a night without protection. Loki had become too coveted among the darkest lords who enjoyed the moment of having full advantage over a body. He had mated with a giant and the product had become a risk after the sixth month because it was already bigger than a normal child. They cut it out, only a tangle of limbs, not fully formed yet because giants grew almost a year in the mother’s belly. Loki had been awake when they did it.  
He had mourned for weeks, the fresh scar barely healing because he ripped it open during his nightmares. They put him in chains to ensure the incision closed properly. Loki had screamed until his voice left him.  
And now… his fate would repeat itself...


	2. To satisfiy their thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's usual routine.  
> Thor appears in the end, having great interest in the whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks futurerustfuture-dust for helping me with the first part's blow job scene ^^  
> I'm glad you like the pairing XD

**Chapter 2: To satisfy their thirst**

****

pic link: <http://lokicosplaymonkishu.tumblr.com/post/68382358697/loki-cosplay-i-cant-even-trust-myself-all>

 

_______________________________________

“I heard stories about him, but I never thought he would look like this.” Algrim stated as he entered the small chamber. A bed was inside of it, barely wide enough for one person, but enough to nail the god’s small frame against the mattress. A couple of places to have fun, with chains and several toys. A door was leading into the bathroom. No real luxury for a whore, only the work.  
The body of a sleeping young god was on the sheets, the pillow clutched between his hands as if it was the only thing to save him from the nightmares that surely haunted him in his slumber.

“Like I said, the boy is tougher than it seems. And if you plug the right strings, he can scream and make your body hum in pleasure. If your master wishes, we can transfer him into the royal suit.” The jailer kicked against the bed post, making the young boy jerk in fear. “We have a visitor, scum. Treat him properly.”

Loki bolted up, his order clear. “Yes.” He almost attacked the dark elf as his slender fingers opened the leather trousers, pulling out the half erect member. Quickly he had swallowed a couple of inches, sucking greedily. The elf tasted dirty and dark, just as the usual people he took care of. Only a few minutes would be enough if he tried hard enough.

Algrim let out a low curse in a different language, fingers slithering through Loki's hair to grab a hold and tug him closer. His mouth felt divine, warm and all-encompassing as his hips bucked against his mouth. "Loosen up," he commanded quietly, hips bucking a little harder as the head of his cock hit the back of Loki's throat.

The god let his training take over as he closed his eyes, relaxing to allow further entrance. Loki started breathing through his nose, while he suppressed the gag reflex. His hands traced over the hips of his customer, and closer to his maleness, cupping his balls and gently squeezing them.

Another groan left his mouth as he fell into a simple rhythm, keeping his fingers tight in Loki's hair, squeezing hard enough to send small pricks of pain through the god's scalp whenever he felt himself growing close. He had to give it to him, the man was skilled. His second hand tapped the god's cheek. "Look at me," he demanded.

He pulled slowly away, running his lips across the tip of the elf's cock as his hand pumped the slicked organ. He brought his tongue to the vein just on the underside of the cock, before sucking him down once more, head bobbing even quicker as his hand took the other half of the thick cock.

Algrim swore, holding Loki's gaze as he felt his hips begin to lose rhythm, his orgasm nearing. In no time, he pulled out of Loki's mouth and held it open with his thumb on the god's jaw, come splattering over his open lips, into his mouth, and over the bottom half of his face.

Loki obeyed and waited for the inevitable to happen. Then he felt the first drops of semen on his skin. Luckily the elf didn't possess much stamina. He just let it happen, waiting for the moans to fade.

Algrim smirked down as he smeared it into the man's face and lips, before pulling Loki up by the chin. "On the bed. Now," he ordered, removing the rest of his trousers and putting the blades he always carried on him within a reachable distance. Just in case.

"Does he satisfy your expectations?" The jailer asked while he watched Loki climbing onto the bed, touching himself to incite his customer.

"Certainly. So much so I want him again," Algrim smirked, looking back at the jailer before turning his attention to Loki once more. He strode towards the bed, stroking the side of Loki's face gently before grabbing him by the jaw and moving his mouth back onto his once again hard dick.

Loki gave him and made him have his way. He looked up innocently, knowing that Algrim liked this especially. He worked even harder in the organ this time, already knowing that this time he would have to swallow.

_____________________________________________

Thor greeted every woman in the brothel with opened arms. A few of them would surely find themselves in his bed tonight. It was his usual routine after a great and glorious fight to reside in the realm of those he saved from monsters, warmongers or tyrants.

"Did you already make your choice for this night's pleasures?" Fandral asked him, before he whispered something lascivious into a blond woman's ear, who leaned back in laughter, her already too tight corset almost failing to support her plump breasts.

"I haven't even finished my first dozen mugs of ale and the night is still young." Thor lifted his hand to tell the landlord that he needed more to wet his perched throat.

On the other side of the room, covered in the shadow of a blown out candle sat the real owners of the well-known tavern. Of course the women and men who tended to the customers’ thirst, also spend the night with them in the expensive rooms on the upper floor. But this alone wouldn't be a profitable business.

“Tell the bartenders to serve his special brew. I think we will make a good deal tonight.” The man said before he sipped on his wine again.

Half an hour later they had lured the god to their table, already past the condition of jaggedness.

"Do you have special cravings, dear prince?"

"I have grown tired of all these blond woman." He thought about Sif, a warrior who hasn't given him full advantage in ages. "Maybe a dark haired beauty, who bears the marks of battles."  
"We might have someone for you. Can she be... young?" This was one of the usual kinks that people required who were willing to pay bigger sums.

"I will not lie with a child. This is monstrous." Thor almost shouted, making the two men cringe and look around to make sure no one had noticed their private chat.

"She would seem young and child-like, but she isn't." He can look like whatever you crave, the man thought with a grin.

"Alright. Which room?" Thor stood up and almost knocked over his chair.

"Prepare Loki. The prince of Asgard wants our most exotic woman. He will get her." The man ordered with an equivocal undertone.

"But sir, the whore is already booked for..."

"They will not notice. He arrives tomorrow. Loki will be presentable again until then." He hushed his assistant.

"I will treat her properly." Thor was well away enough to agree to the terms, signing the contract and not even looking at the many zeros on the bill. Also not wondering why the name didn't sound female. This was a foreign country, everything could be different from what he knew.

The prince was lead into a rich waiting room with big and cozy armchairs. Three barely dressed maids were ready to serve expensive liquors. Thor grinned at them, as he sat down, taking a filled glass in one hand and touching the bottom of one woman with the other. They laughed at his jokes politely while he waited for the prostitute to get ready.

A couple of minutes later the door opened. Thor peeked out between the maid's breasts.

_________________________________________________

 

Filth, humiliation, stench...  
Loki started rubbing his skin desperately, trying to rid himself of the dark elf's smell. His black hair was still sticky with the white substance, that had already dried on his face.  
When he was sure the jailer didn't watch him anymore, he stormed into the bathroom and violently retched into the toilet. It felt less nasty when it came out again, now mixed with bile, tasting differently.  
They either poured it down his throat or drenched his face with it. But Algrim had not been satisfied with one go. Every single disgusting wish Loki had to fulfill.

At least the man didn't possess much stamina, easy and quickly to please. As for his master Loki was not yet sure. He had worse... or so the young god thought.

Loki threw up until there was nothing left in his stomach. His shivering form sank down onto the floor where he started to weep silently. Only sometimes a sob escaped his sore throat. Loki didn't know how long he stayed there on the cold tiles until he heard the door opening. Again...

"You have another customer for a whole night. Required is a female, don't hide your scars, he seems to be fond of them, your usual appearance, black hair."  
His scars… Loki could stand it while being male or female, even with his normal appearance, but these marks were something he kept for himself. They reminded him of the pain he had suffered, and survived. And they were private, his… “Every scar?” the god dared to ask. Maybe it would be enough to see the whip’s traces or the healed cuts from the daggers.

“All of them.” The man stated, grinning as he saw the color draining from Loki’s already unnatural pale face. "Now hurry, your customer is waiting." He ordered before the door was shut, leaving the prisoner alone in his misery.

Loki closed his eyes and tried to draw a breath. His scars... these scars were the only thing he had left of his children. If the customer asked about them... it was a story Loki never wanted to tell, never dared to, because it was unnatural to them, while it was the most normal and wonderful experience he ever had, so have life under his heart. Sometimes he wished to forget about the scars but that would also erase the memories of his beloveds. They had been so innocent and even though conceived during an act of brutality they had done nothing wrong and deserved to live a carefree childhood. His poor babies...

Loki felt tears sting in his eyes as he stopped reminiscing what was lost anyway. Surely the two surviving children had joined Hela and his last child in Valhalla, if this offspring was even allowed to be there.

Quickly the young man took a shower, washing away all the traces to appear clean and untainted while under the surfaces his mind was corrupted, perverted and filthy. But who of the men he served cared about the soul anyway? Loki was just a body, available to be used in any way desired.

He used the little magic he had left to dry his hair and hide the shadows under his hollow eyes. Then he readied himself to shape-shift. A woman, similar to his normal body. Loki didn't even look into the mirror as he left the bathroom. Not wanting to see what he did not cover with magic this time. Putting on the most exquisite lingerie that was, or so his captors told him, more worth than his miserable existence, and a satin nightgown he prepared to give his new customer a treatment.

__________________________________________________

Thor stilled as he took in the young woman's appearance. She looked so fragile and innocent the god thought he would bed a virgin tonight. But the way she moved her hips while walking toward him begged to differ. He licked his lips in anticipation as his eyes wandered down from her pretty face, over her perky breasts vaguely visible through the thin layers of cloth, to the place where her long and slender legs joined, and upwards again. The blood in his veins seemed to concentrate itself in his loins, causing his maleness to rise up against the suddenly too tight trousers.

Loki tried not to draw back as he took in the tall and muscular build of his customer. He could already tell that all parts of his body would have a considerable size. Only the thought of how this tall man would be able to crush his slender frame made him shake with fear. Loki would be sore the next days, but what did it matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ Never thought I would get this many (at least for me ^^) kudos so quickly.  
> Gonna work less on my Loki Cosplay and photoshoots now to write more the next days ^^


	3. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I accidentally delete this chapter because I thought I double posted it (I have no idea why I did such a stupid mistake... I checked it three times and saw the same first paragraph each time and thought it was a duplicate... I also deleted over half of my whole reviews this way argh....), but I promise the next one within this weekend!
> 
> Look at the chapter notes at the end to get a PREVIEW! (That's the least I can do for fooling you like that. Sorry again!)

Chapter 3: Hangover

Thor rolled onto his side as the sunlight that poured in through the window forced him to stir from his slumber. He felt the warmth of the woman beside him and lazily grinned. Eyes still shut, he let his hand roam through the woman's hair before touching her bony side. Funny, he remembered the woman being much softer... His large hand reached for one of the woman's breasts, only there was nothing there. The woman was now flat as a board. Thor bolted upright, wondering if he was dreaming.

Loki still slept as Thor awoke. The night had been not the usual one. His expectations had been a hard and brutal lover, but the prince was different. No cruel and nasty acts, but pure passion. The last night had drained Loki entirely, his magic failing after both had fallen asleep. Now only one part of him was female, the part in which Thor had poured his semen into.

The blond stared down at what looked to be a man, except for the place between his legs. Thor didn't know what to make of this situation. He eyed up the raven-haired man’ face, taking note of the strong jawline and thin lips. Thor could certainly remember groping a woman's ample breasts and having her pouty lips kissing his body.

Loki's face contorted as he didn't feel the warmth of his bed-mate anymore. His body changed into fetal position, making himself as small as possible to keep the warmth to him. He moaned slightly as the peaceful slumber passed.

"E-Excuse me," Thor managed. He reached out to touch his bed-mate's broad shoulder.

Loki opened his eyes, more confused by the formal and unheard words and not that his lover was still in the room. "Yes?" he asked with a smile, not realizing that his glamour had partly slipped.

Thor accidentally kept trying to steal glances in between the man's legs. "I..." he paused, looking the man in the eyes. The green orbs were the exact ones as the woman from last night. Perhaps they were related... "Do you remember a woman being here?" He hoped that the man did, for Thor was willing to pay a great sum to sleep with her again.

Loki seemed to be confused for a second, then he understood. A blush crept upon his pale cheeks as nodded. "Yes, the woman... was me. I'm sorry. Usually the men leave after they got what they wanted." His used to magic to become a female again entirely, just like the one Thor had wanted, except for the scars.

Thor's eyes grew wide at the sight. He was sure he was wide awake, even though seeing the magic was like something out of a dream. His large hand reached out to gingerly stroke the woman's cheek. "How did you manage this?"

"You are from Asgard, right? That is a warrior race. You might not be used to magic, and shape-shifting. I can change my appearance into whatever I wish." That's why I cost so much, Loki added in silence as his expression became sad. He looked down, the perky breasts, the long and slender legs, and the perfect unblemished skin. This was not the entirely the body Thor had last night, but if he didn't remember…

“Shape-shifting? You mean I slept with a man who was woman?” Thor asked, baffled.

“Yes… I am sorry to disappoint you.” Loki shied back.

“Did we… do it as man and man?” It was a blunt but very important question.

Loki shook his head. “No, my dear. I slept with you in my female form, just as you requested.”

"'Female form?'" Thor repeated, shocked. "I was not informed of such a thing! I requested a female!"

"And you got it." He was just like all the others... But what did it matter? He would never come again and soon forget about the last night. Loki felt the tears stinging in his eyes. This was not the man he had encountered last night, the loving passionate man was now nothing more than a brute male who was not satisfied with what he paid for.

Thor could notice the tears brimming in Loki's eyes and he shook his head. "Forgive me! I never meant to offend!" he exclaimed. "I've never slept with a man before...But you were a woman," he muttered to himself.

“It's alright. It was not a typical night of mine. You were very polite and nice to me. Thank you for treating me like that." He sighed, still feeling the man's seed inside of him and the warm feeling of not not being hurt while the act.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Thor wanted to know.

"Do you remember our night?" Loki asked bluntly, the usual mask on his face. "Was it satisfying?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. He could remember a sense of intense pleasure, but the exact details failed him. The blond flashed Loki a foolish grin in reply.

"What?" Loki asked purely annoyed. Thor had praised him as goddess and now?

"It was too good for words!" Thor finally answered with a chuckle.

Loki couldn't stop himself from laughing at the man's childishness. "Yeah, you have been a very enduring lover. Is that all you remember?"

"I will be sure to have you again as soon as I can," Thor told him. "And I swear I will remember everything."

Loki blinked. How stupid was this man? Even after he found out that he actually had been in bed with a man... "Why would you want that now? It's alright. You treated me well." Wonderful. "And I am sure you can not pay another night." he must have been so drunk when he signed the contract.

"For you, I will give all that I have," Thor offered. "Tell me, has anyone else already paid you?"

Loki looked down onto the floor. The poor man, he must have been drugged and not only drunk last night. "I am a whore, my love, what do you think?"

"But there is so much more I would like to know about you..." She was the loveliest woman Thor had ever laid eyes upon. He wasn't ready to leave her just yet. "These scars-you can tell me about them!"

About him? A whore? A slave? Loki closed his eyes and sighed, preparing for the lies he needed to tell to keep his secret. "What scars?"

"How about this one?" Thor asked, reaching over to touch her middle.

Loki tried not to pull away, his training kicking in. He would be suspicious otherwise. "I don't know what you are talking about." he made sure the magic hid everything entirely, also for touch.

Thor looked again and saw that both scars were now gone. "Why do you hide them?" he wondered. "I will show you scars of my own, if you like," Thor offered.

What a child he was... As if he wanted to show his muscles. Scars were no trophies in Loki's world. "I rather not." The next question would be where he got them from and Loki did not wish to lie.

"I think you are beautiful," Thor admitted. "Even with your scars. You should wear them with pride."

"These were no prideful moments, my dear." Maybe he could distract Thor and show him that his existence was nothing more than a body to be used. "All of my scars were inflicted upon me by customers."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Know that I will never harm you," he promised, slowly rising from the bed. "I will also be sure to return for your company again," he added, reaching for his pants on the ground.

Loki watched him, waiting. Then his lips opened again. "You are different."

"In a good way, I hope," Thor chuckled.

“Yes, yes." Loki nodded and got up too, suddenly feeling the need to be close to his customer, for the first time ever. "Do you... want to see how I really look like?" His mind was trained to please people. To be as perfect for them as possible, but here, with this blond, Loki knew that he could be just himself.

Thor eagerly turned to face the woman. "Yes," he breathed.

"You are not confused that I was born as a man?" Loki raised a brow, his eyes opened fright as he used his magic to change back to his original body.

"Well," Thor laughed. "I wasn't expecting that... Still, you are quite beautiful."

Loki blushed once more. The way the Asgardian said it... Thor might be a passionate and very male lover, but his heart was that of a child. The whore looked down at himself, a sight he usually hid to please his customers. His body was not only slender, but undernourished. Although he had visible muscles, his body was stringy and the veins were blue under the white skin. Then Loki realized that he was also showing his maleness and compared it to his customers.

Thor took in the sight of the man's naked body, letting his eyes stop to glance at Loki's maleness. The blond stared down at himself for a brief second, then quickly fixed his gaze on Loki. He could see the man's ribs and Thor felt awful. For someone who was paid so much, couldn't he afford food? An idea popped into the blond's head, one he knew Loki wouldn't refuse. "I will tell your handler that I will like to have you again tonight. If I pay extra, do you think you will be allowed to join me for dinner?"

"Thor, I am booked again tonight. And you must leave soon..." Loki said carefully. He already had men who became addicted after a night, but they had already drifted into madness before and lost all their money for one act with him. With this blond it was different. But why? Were all Asgardians like him? It was a place Loki would love to be.

"Then I will pay double!" he declared. There was no way Thor was going to let this mysterious man get away from him. Something about him left him intrigued, and it wasn't just the amazing lovemaking.

Loki sighed and looked him in the eyes. A smile crept upon his lips as he leaned forward, whispering in Thor's ear. "You are so sweet... and silly..." A gentle kiss followed these words.

"Is this goodbye?" he quietly asked, his voice filled with hurt.

"It is better that way, Thor, believe me. You deserve more than just a whore which you have to pay for the act. You need real love, not a man who has lost himself to madness a long time ago." Loki stepped backwards, putting on his glamour again, becoming the female everyone wanted to have.

"Do not speak so low of yourself," Thor warned the woman, staring straight into her eyes. "I will see you again," he vowed. "Wait for me."

Loki smiled and laughed quietly but mockingly. "We will see. Maybe after tomorrow I belong to my customer for a long time."

"And you will tell me more about yourself," Thor added. He had never met anyone with such abilities and he was curious to see what other secrets Loki held.

Loki didn't even dare to think about this sheer impossibility. "Farewell, Thor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the promised preview for the next chap:
> 
> Loki looked around the room, her expression pure fear as she waited for her new customer. Stories were told about the dark elf's cravings…
> 
> Malekith entered not long after, a smirk covering his lips as he took in her fear, the room practically reeking of it. Good. He liked his partners to know of him. "Strip. I would see what I'm buying for the evening." He ordered, voice a low rumble like the coming of a hurricane.
> 
> Loki flinched and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him. Dark, male and brutal. That was what she read from his body, and the god was sure that his soul was dripping of malice and savagery. "Yes, my lord." She stood and started to pull the strings that held her flimsy nightgown in place.
> 
> He watched her with an appraising eye as he took the knives he held on him at all times, wicked sharp things that they were, and placed them on the bedside table to be within reach when he wanted. He took a slow turn around her figure after the nightgown dropped, a smirk playing on his lips. He could do much with this. "Now me." He said, standing in front of her. One hand reached out to smack her behind when she didn't move fast enough for his taste.
> 
> She stared at the knives in horror. More scars... When his next words reached her ear she froze and shuddered invisibly. Malekith would want the most lascivious practices and surely more. Loki found it difficult to swallow as she saw his smirk, shortly followed by a hard smack on her buttocks. Quickly her hands attached his clothing, pulling at the buckles and tearing the leather pieces to the side until pale skin was revealed.
> 
> "Better," he growled, waiting until he was down to his breeches before ordering her to lay down on the bed, head down and on all fours, her backside presented to him. As she complied, he worked the laces of his pants until they were undone and slid them off with ease, the leather falling to the ground along with his boots. He took his time moving behind her, sure that she'd feel when he got close enough, cock already erect and weeping with precome. He fastened a hand around it slowly, taking in her pale back with the same interest an artist might take in a blank canvas.
> 
> Loki knew that he would start the night with a cruel and brutal act, and surely continue this way, so she tried to direct him to something would not... What? He would fuck her mouth as hard as her womanhood, but at least she could distract him long enough so that he did not cum inside if her, and decrease the risk of consequences.  
> Loki turned around, looking at him with pursed lips. "Do you want to start the night like this, my lord? I am sure there are more inventive ways..."


	4. Chapter 4: The dark elf’s cravings

Chapter 4: The dark elf’s cravings

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ 

“What a fool”, Loki whispered to himself after Thor had left. The whore admired the blond man for his blissful ignorance and tried to cocoon himself into the warm feeling he had left. Loki never thought it possible before, but now he knew that there was a world beyond the cruel and terrible things he had grown up with. But it didn’t matter… The young god would never have such a beautiful future in his grasp. Yet that didn’t stop him from imagining it while he prepared himself for the dark elf. A world where they could be together under the alien sun of Thor’s world, entangled in a warming embrace. And with the promise of a… Loki gasped. There had been no protection used while he had served Thor. Loki gently touched his belly. Maybe Thor was able to save him from the nightmares Malekith would inflict upon him, if only he… Whoever fathered his child owned him until it was born. And Loki prayed to the gods that Thor had been successful and would actually come back...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ 

Loki looked around the room, her expression pure fear as she waited for her new customer. Stories were told about the dark elf's cravings…

Malekith entered not long after, a smirk covering his lips as he took in her fear, the room practically reeking of it. Good. He liked his partners to know of him. "Strip. I would see what I'm buying for the evening." He ordered, voice a low rumble like the coming of a hurricane.

Loki flinched and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him. Dark, male and brutal. That was what she read from his body, and the god was sure that his soul was dripping of malice and savagery. "Yes, my lord." She stood and started to pull the strings that held her flimsy nightgown in place.

He watched her with an appraising eye as he took the knives he held on him at all times, wicked sharp things that they were, and placed them on the bedside table to be within reach when he wanted. He took a slow turn around her figure after the nightgown dropped, a smirk playing on his lips. He could do much with this. "Now me." He said, standing in front of her. One hand reached out to smack her behind when she didn't move fast enough for his taste.

She stared at the knives in horror. More scars... When his next words reached her ear she froze and shuddered invisibly. Malekith would want the most lascivious practices and surely more. Loki found it difficult to swallow as she saw his smirk, shortly followed by a hard smack on her buttocks. Quickly her hands attached his clothing, pulling at the buckles and tearing the leather pieces to the side until pale skin was revealed.

"Better," he growled, waiting until he was down to his breeches before ordering her to lay down on the bed, head down and on all fours, her backside presented to him. As she complied, he worked the laces of his pants until they were undone and slid them off with ease, the leather falling to the ground along with his boots. He took his time moving behind her, sure that she'd feel when he got close enough, cock already erect and weeping with precome. He fastened a hand around it slowly, taking in her pale back with the same interest an artist might take in a blank canvas.

Loki knew that he would start the night with a cruel and brutal act, and surely continue this way, so she tried to direct him to something would not... What? He would fuck her mouth as hard as her womanhood, but at least she could distract him long enough so that he did not cum inside if her, and decrease the risk of consequences.  
Loki turned around, looking at him with pursed lips. "Do you want to start the night like this, my lord? I am sure there are more inventive ways..."

His eyes narrowed as he reached out to grasp her chin pulling her up and back so hard he could've snapped her neck had he wanted. "I was not under the impression that it was you giving the orders, wench," he growled, hand tightening to bruise her chin.

Loki shut her eyes tightly as she forced out an apology. "Forgive me, master. I will do as you wish. You can take me any way you desire."

He smirked and stuck two fingers into her mouth. "Suck," he commanded. It was all she'd get as far as lubrication went, for then at least.

Loki knew she could not take any chances with this, so she sucked his fingers greedily before wetting them as much as she could. A moan escaped her mouth as she let go of his digits.

"Good girl," he crooned, removing them from her mouth to press into her center, her saliva helping ease his fingers’ way. They found her clit and pressed down, hard, hard enough that the pleasure was nearly masked over by the pain, but he kept it intermitten so she never knew when the pleasure would take her, or the agony.

Loki got what she expected. A lover who would treat her with force, violently bringing her to the state she was most effective to please his desires. So she gave in, groaning every time he pushed too hard while his fingers forced the fluids out of her that would ease his entrance. "Take me, my lord." It was what he wanted to hear, and it was her task to give it to him as his whore.

He smirked to hear it, pulling his fingers out from her and pulling her hips back before he slid with ease inside. A low groan left his lips as he stretched her out, his girth nothing to be taken for granted, but rather than start fucking her as she expected he reached to the side and picked one of his daggers up. "I never want to hear you tell me no, only that you want more," he growled. "Am I understood? It will be worse for you if you seek to deny me what is mine."

She had expected much but the dark elf was nothing she couldn't handle. Her muscles contracted around him while he entered to make her body feel as tight as possible for him. It was something that drove every man crazy, thinking that she was still as tight as a virgin, although trained and with exquisite knowledge. Loki tried not to shake in fear at is words, the dagger still fixed as she answered. "I will, my lord. Your wish is my command."

He grinned. Good. The tip of his dagger cut into the smooth flat of her lower back, though he avoided the spinal column as he lazily brought the knife's head in a circular pattern, carving a design into her skin that he left on most whores he visited. The ones who responded the best often had more added. He loved the way her body tightened as she struggled to handle the pain, moaning as she held him all the stronger, and every once in awhile he'd remove the tip of the dagger from her flesh to thrust shallowly into her.

"My lord, what are you drawing?" Loki asked, knowing that certain runes existed to mark people as the master's slaves. She was used to bleeding wounds, even worse things her body was barely able to heal. This was just a game, she knew it. Her hips moved in circled to encourage him to stop the treatment and do what he came for. The thrusting meant less pain than the cuts and so she tried to indirectly lead him to a less torturing way of sex.

"You'll see it when I'm done," he smirked, smearing the blood on her skin and painting runes with it as she suspected. He very much liked the way she tensed up and broke into goosebumps beneath him, though he carried on after slapping her ass once more. "Stop moving unless I tell you to do so." A moment of silence as he continued carving. "Tell me, do you enjoy this?"

"I enjoy this very much, my lord," she forced out as the blade pierced her skin again. Her body started to tremble as she felt the blood tickling down her skin. It was suddenly so much colder in this room.

"Good." He said, smirking as he put the dagger to the side and covered the wound with a hand. It began to heal, the scars remaining behind, however. His calling card. Despite his hand being covered in blood he took hold of her hips and jolted her hard behind him, a moan falling from his mouth. She felt fantastic.

Loki threw her head back as his maleness invaded her as deeply as possible. He was thick, yes, but also longer than usual. Pushing past her second even tighter entrance, making her feel sick as his tip entered her womb. "More!" she exhaled while clenching her eyes shut in pain.

He grinned at that, glad she was learning, as he pulled her back again and again onto his cock, rhythm as cruel as it could get. He moved one of his hands in favor of sticking his thumb into his mouth to wet it before pressing it into her ass. "Has anyone taken you here before?"

Loki thought about the possibilities. Would he take her harder if she lied? Or would he be more gentle? No, either way he would treat her as he liked. "I was, my lord. But I am sure you will be much better than any of those who did."

He smirked as he thought it over, summoning a vial of oil from the side of her bed. He pulled his hands back to rub some on his fingers, more for his ease than hers, he didn't much care for that much friction or ache, and without warning stuffed two fingers into her, thrusting his hips harder all the while he scissored her open.

Loki tried to moan in pleasure while her body told her to scream. "This feels wonderful, my lord." Oh, what a lie from the silver-tongue. At least he would prefer this way and maybe not come inside her body tonight. That would minimize the chance that she would get pregnant with his child.

He pulled out from her cunt not a moment later, groaning with the sudden loss of friction and heat, before removing his fingers from her ass to push his cock in there. She was even better here, and he gritted his teeth as he slammed into her over and over again. "Scream for me," he growled, lifting her back up by the throat so that her back was flush against his bare chest. "I want to hear how you love it." As he thrust into her one of his hands surged upwards to take a breast in hand, pulling at the nipple so hard that once more the pleasure laced with the pain.

Loki moaned, but just because she was told to. Tears and screams would fit her better at the moment. But she gave in to her customer's wishes, her face showing a mask of pure pleasure as she answered: "Yes, it feels - argh - so good. To have you - inside my ass - is - argh - so wonderful." What a lie...

He didn't seem to care that it was a lie; if anything, he preferred it that way, knowing that she couldn't do anything but give him what he wanted. He smirked and bit into her throat, marking it as his hips jutted against hers. The hand on her breast lowered and once more teased with her clit, swirling around it as he growled and ordered her to come.

She knew that only faking an orgasm would achieve what he wanted. Loki made her body rise up against the thrust as she started to scream. "Oh god!" She exclaimed as her body tightened around him, giving him what he needed. Loki only hoped it would be enough for him and that his stamina... A hard thrust stopped her thoughts.

He smirked. "Oh you can do better than that," he growled against her skin, biting harder at where her jaw and neck connected. "I said come, did I not? And I mean it."

She could not fake it for him... He knew... "I can't, my lord, I can't. I am so sorry."

"Then I suppose I'll have to try harder," he growled, and the pressure from her clit was gone as his fingers pressed themselves inside her again, finding her g-spot and applying as much pressure to it as needed to make her come. He didn't take insults like this lightly.

Loki tried to let herself go as pleasure hit her once more, but it was enough to fulfill his command. She attempted to fake it once more, but he cut her off.

He slapped her across the face this time, hand tight when he reclaimed her throat. "Don't you dare fake it again," he snarled in her ear. "You were so good for me, whore, a moment ago. When I tell you to come, I mean it! Understood?" He snarled.

'You should be a little bit more gentle', Loki thought as her training kicked in. She could do this. Another hard thrust made her vision go black as he hit a sweet spot inside of her while his fingers continued to caress her clit. Her body coiled as the pleasurable spasms took over.

This! Malekith knew that she could not have faked that. The incredible tightness forced him to bury his maleness as deep inside of her as he could before he spilled his seed.

Loki’s body collapsed, only held by Malekith’s strong grip. She endured the humiliation as hot semen filled her up. He didn’t come inside… He didn’t come in there… Loki repeated in her mind, trying to comfort herself with the fact that at least she would not conceive if the dark elf preferred this kind of sex.

“You have done well, whore.” Malekith panted as he pulled out, recognizing that blood was smeared over their skin. The dark elf growled angrily. “Clean me,” he ordered.

Loki tried to calm her breathing while she wiped away the tears to see clearly again. Her shaking legs were barely able to carry her as she turned around and knelt before him, quickly taking him into her mouth, licking and sucking, starting at his tip and working her way to the skin around the manhood. At least he wasn’t hard enough yet for another round, Loki realized with a sigh.

Malekith read her with ease. “You think I don’t possess stamina? You worthless whore. You’re just not working hard enough. Here, let me help you.” He made a quick gesture with his hand and watched the fear bloom in her eyes as he grew thicker again, pulsing in her grasp. “I can come again with the same amount of semen as before and I will use the spells again, until you are nothing but a filthy, broken body beneath me.” He slapped her cheek. “And now pleasure me.”

Loki tried to suppress the tears as she followed his command. Her mind tried to escape to the golden haired man who had treated her so nicely, gave her the feeling that she was more than just a whore. She imagined that it was him she pleasured, that the veins she licked with her tongue were his.

“So eager… I think I might give a you a little present. Something only the best get from me.” A slim golden crown appeared in his hand, more of a circlet with a V-shaped object at the front and small wings on the sides. But what made Loki shudder in fear were the little thorns that darted out from the inner side. “Now hold still for a moment. This must be placed correctly.” He lowered his hands and gently laid the crown onto Loki’s satin hair before pushing it down with force, the spikes burying themselves into her skin.

The young woman yelped in pain and shut her eyes tightly as blood trickled down her face. She tried to breathe through the pain, to stay calm and not anger her master while her body suddenly felt numb while the lights in front of her eyes started to dance and form faces that laughed at her. Long forgotten nightmares of agony and gore flashed anew as she opened her mouth in a silent scream while her body was overwhelmed with all pain she had ever felt at once. The beatings, the rape, the births. She was experiencing everything again and again within every beat of her frantic heart. Loki collapsed on the floor, unable to move, to scream, to fight or even to breathe.

“Such remarkable memories you have there…” The dark elf murmured with a hint of dark lust in his voice. “The needles are filled with a poison I created myself. It shows me all your little secrets, all you fear most.” He grabbed for the young woman’s shivering form and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed. “And I can promise you that all this will pale in comparison what I have planned for you tonight, and the next nights, because I will make sure you are seeded and belong to me.” He didn’t even use the restraints, knowing that the woman was unable to fight back anyway. Malekith settled himself between her spread legs, not entering yet. “Oh, what is this memory?” He asked, a smirk on his face. “The blond man was oh so kind to you.” Now he laughed. “I will erase every bit of his touch until he is but a fading sweet dream of yours.” The dark elf pressed a kiss onto Loki’s lips, mock dripping from his movements. He raised himself again, grabbing her hips as his tip brushed her entrance. With the access to Loki’s memories he was able to see through the façade, see all the scars and what they meant to him. And he would add so many more… “Like a glorious painting. And I will draw the last lines to perfection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too much... That's why I didn't write the whole thing. Loki will have glimpses later that will haunt him in his nightmares.  
> Please review ^^


End file.
